The Gossipy Get-Together
by awabblertoday
Summary: Title could be better. 10 of 45. Buster wants to throw a holiday party with his estranged friends. Future fic


A/N: You can see how many of my Author's Notes are/probably will be around the same, and I may start to copy and paste them. Being said, it doesn't allow me to own any characters (unless stated otherwise) any more than normal. Fandom: Arthur Pairing(s): nothing definite Words: 1,054 Warning(s): JumpStart at 13 years

Hardly anyone has seen anyone since the date of high school graduation. Slink had ended up repeating tenth grade and graduated with his girlfriend Ladonna. It has been four years since the graduation and a lot of things have changed. Luckily, a lot of Lakewood High's alumni have separated to either Elwood University or Lakewood Community College. George, Muffy, Francine, Slink, Sue Ellen, Binky, Prunella, Molly, Jenna, Fern and Catherine are currently attending the university. Arthur, Ladonna and Rattles attend the community college. Marina has recently graduated from the university and Brain had left town. He has since graduated and returned to Elwood City.

Buster, being a college dropout and unable to hold a steady job, has decided on throwing a winter holiday get-together. He has been out of touch with pretty much everybody even his best friend Arthur. George has outgrown his ventriloquist dummy Wally and given him to Vicita upon her entering fifth grade (six years ago). He currently has a part-  
time job working construction with Mr. Frensky. He also does blues shows in the park for extra tips. Muffy isn't working aside from earning college credit by hosting a fashion tips show via the school's radio.

Francine is majoring in poetic literature and is a team player for the school's soccer, field hockey and softball teams. Sometimes she does odd jobs around town if she needs the extra cash. Slink and Prunella major in engineering. They stay in touch due to having classes together, but neither has a job. Prunella lives on campus, sharing a room with the student body president who has a rigid schedule. Sue Ellen is a master at Tao Kwon Do and has her own class. Binky is the school's leading quarterback, though he also writes an advice column.

Molly works at the college as a counselor. She is majoring in child psychology and still heads to the skate park in her free time. Jenna is majoring in design technique and most of her classes are either artsy or athletic. She has a job as a clerk in the candy shop. Fern has double majors in theater and creative writing. She has become a top negotiator with her classmates and teachers and is able to divert the class to an entirely new topic if she hasn't finished her homework or hadn't studied for an upcoming exam. Catherine has returned to college after four years of dropping out. She is back as a junior with no job and relying completely on financial aid.

Arthur is an average student with an undecided major. He is a junior at the community college and has mostly been taking a collection of all the strangest general education courses. He works part-time at the bookstore, usually stocking shelves. Ladonna works part-time at the movie theater. She majors in circumspective art and gets paid for drawing out comics for the school's paper. Rattles has a difficult time keeping a job for more than three weeks at a time, normally due to anger management issues. Brain is also having problems maintaining a career as of now, his only source of income is through the family-owned business: the Sugar Bowl. Marina, on the other hand, volunteers at a retirement facility and has co-published a self-help book in various languages as well as an additional copy in Braille.

Seventeen-year-old high school senior Emily is Marina's co-author. She is a somewhat rude popular girl at school. She talks in a French accent at all times and wears the finest outfits. She has a thing for bad boys but her relationships do not last long. Tommy had been her latest boyfriend, though he actually had the smarts to dump her after a few days. He has a grade point average of three-point-seven and hardly even makes time for his twin brother. Timmy is in the juvenile delinquency center for constantly getting into fights and berating his teachers.

James is a rebellious kid with contacts and a motorcycle. He doesn't actually commit any crimes and he has real respect for authority figures. He eats candy cigarettes, often stored in his pleather jacket. He is dating DW, a dramatic Goth loner with dark humor. She is the most popular in her small group of friends. Freshman year, she had been a motor-  
mouth princess. Now, she couldn't care less about most things. She wears a lot of black. Aside from Emily, her worst friend is her frenemy junior Vicita. Vicita is head cheerleader despite not being a senior. Everyone in the school reads her blog and she is incredibly likeable. She is also a great soccer player.

High school junior Bud is an average kid who mostly sleeps, slacks off and plays video games. Despite this, he has a real working relationship with freshman May. May's real name is Mei-Lyn and she had been able to skip seventh grade. May's ex-best-friend Kate is still an eighth grader. Kate is still undergoing a lot of therapy due to her insistence to sometimes understand what the animals are saying.

Buster first finds Ladonna after buying a ticket for a certain movie. He explains his plan and she agrees. She informs Slink, since they are has-been couple. He tells Prunella, who blabs to her roommate. Her roommate adds this tidbit to her blog, including her roomie's name. Vicita is following this girl and reads Prunella's name. Recognizing it, she decides it would be fun to see her childhood friends as well. Vicita adds the information to her blog which catch the eyes of Jenna, Kate and Catherine. Catherine lets it slip while having her weekly chat with Francine.

Kate tells this to her therapist: Ms. Morgan her and DW's former preschool teacher. Ms. Morgan accidentally lets it spill when playing bowling with her best friend Nigel Ratburn. She doesn't name names, but a lot of people know her clientele. Mr. Ratburn mentions the reunion while on a date with Molly. Jenna lets it spill at the candy shop when selling candies to Fern so she will stay awake to write her report. George overhears the party plans when Francine visits her dad. Thinking aloud in woodwork class, Slink and Binky find out about the party.

The Mass Communications building holds the radio, the magazine and the newspaper. Binky runs into Muffy here and tells her about the party. Molly meets Sue Ellen at the practice track and gives her the news. Slink tells Arthur when he needs a book for a report. Arthur immediately goes to Sue Ellen's class to talk about it unaware she already knows. Marina, Rattles and brain overhear Muffy's one-sided conversation about the party while at three different areas of the Sugar Bowl.

Marina also tells Emily, who instantly tells Tommy who had just read about the other on Vicita's page. In Elwood City, word travels fast. Word about two separate parties at the same time for the same reasons travels even faster. Shifts on jobs are swapped and schools let out. Molly sets up a meeting for the old Tough Customers at the Sugar Bowl similar to Buster's plans. The Sugar Bowl has been decorated in a multicultural fashion, celebrating winter festivities.

Molly and her old crew show up. Everyone Buster had hung out with a long time ago had made his or her plans set. Even Vicita had been able to gather everyone in her circle. Everyone has separated and changed, but they are able to put away their petty problems and come together to join the celebration.

.  
[][] Hi. There's my sorta long, sorta short, dialogue-free Arthur fanfic. I like Arthur, I really do. But I am so unbelievably sleepy right now. I have my 10-year-old daughter [who just won a dance-off twenty minutes ago] completing a spell/grammar check for me. Sayonara til Day 11. [][] 


End file.
